Zwei für Eine
by Miss Dumbeldore
Summary: Hermione verliebt sich in einen ihrer Lehrer und noch während sie versucht sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden bietet sich eine ganz andere aufregende Gelegenheit. Doch was ist wenn der Mann in den Hermione sich verliebt hat plötzlich doch Interesse hat


Zwei für Eine

Pairing:??/HG/??

: **Ein Rückblick auf längst vergangene Tage**

Es war ein warmer Sommertag und Hermione machte sich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie war mal wieder in der Muggelwelt um ihre Eltern zu besuchen.

Begleitet wurde sie ,wie immer , nur von ihren beiden Kindern. Von ihrem 8 Monate alten Sohn und von ihrer 4 Jahre alten Tochter Elladora-Anna . Sie war zwar verheiratet,aber ihr Mann war ein nicht gern gesehener Gast im Hause ihrer Eltern. Sie hatte es aufgegeben das klären zu wollen und kam seither einfach nur mit ihren beiden Kindern. Jeder Besuch bei ihren Eltern verlief gleich.

Die Kinder wurden betütelt und sie selbst so gut wie nicht beachtet und nach dem Nachmittags Tee machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. So lief es immer.

Immer,nur nicht heute. Sie hatte sich entschieden noch etwas länger in der Muggelwelt zu bleiben und mit ihren Kindern den Spielplatz zu besuchen, auf dem sie selbst schon als Kind gespielt hatte. Sie lies die kleine einfach laufen und sich austoben und den Jungen setzte sie in die Sandkiste. Sich selbst platzierte sie auf der Bank auf der ihre Mutter früher immer gesessen hatte und während sie ihre Kinder so beobachtete kam sie wieder unweigerlich zu den Gedanken an ihre Väter.

Die Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch und sie lies sich einfach hineinfallen,in diese Welt von vor 6 Jahren . Da wo ihre heutige Welt angefangen hatte sich zu drehen und die alte Welt in der sie bis dahin gelebt hatte ablöste.

Sie landete in ihren Gedanken als sie in Hogwartz im 6 Jahr war. Es begann alles damit das Hermione sich versuchte darüber klar zu werden ob sie für jemanden ganz bestimmtes nur Schwärmerei empfand oder ob sie sich verliebt hatte. Wenn sie mit ihm in einem Raum war dann konnte sie kaum von ihm wegsehen. Sie starrte ihn richtig an und sie fühlte sich durch seine Blicke jedesmal ertappt, und doch sprach er sie nicht darauf an. Was hätte dabei auch rauskommen sollen? Sie wusste selbst nicht was los war. Was hätte sie ihm sagen können? Sie wusste wohl das das,was auch immer es war,schon länger da war,nur konnte oder wollte sie sich einfach nicht erklären was mit ihr los war.

Als sie das 6 Schuljahr zur Hälfte hinter sich gebracht hatte kam es zu einer Schicksalhaften Begegnung.

Einer Begegnung die alles auf den Kopf stellte.

Es war nach einer wiedermal sehr aufregenden Stunde Zaubertränke, als Dumbledore Hermione zu sich rufen lies. Als sie sein Büro betrat war sie jedoch allein. Deshalb beschloss sie sich ein wenig umzusehen,denn diese Gelegenheit bekam sie wohl nicht so schnell wieder. Sie besah sich den Phönix und auch den sprechenden Hut.

Sie ging mit einem Finger die Buchreihen ab um bewundernt zu bemerken,das sie wohl nicht die einzige war die gern las. Sie beschloss ihn um ein paar der Bücher als Leihgabe zu bitten.

Sie wanderte seid einer halben Stunde durch das Büro, doch von Dumbledore keine Spur.

Also rief sie nach ihm während sie die kleine Treppe neben dem Phönix emporstieg.

Hermione wusste sehr wohl das dort sein Schlafgemach war,doch wusste sie auch dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Sie betrat sein Schlafgemach, nachdem auf ihr klopfen niemand antwortete. Sie dachte nicht wirklich daran hier jemanden vorzufinden,umso überraschter war sie als sie sich Dumbledore gegenüber sah.

Er bat sie ruhig herein zu kommen, was sie tat.

Auf seinen Wunsch hin setzte sie sich auf einen Sessel, jedoch nicht ohne zu bemerken,das er sehr Nachdenklich und irgendwie abwesend wirkte.

Für einen kleinen Augenblick trat ein schweigen auf,was er jedoch mit einer Frage beendete.

„ Ich habe gehört,das sie sich für einen ganz betimmten Herren besonders zu interessieren scheinen. Und ich möchte ihnen unmissverständlich klar machen das ich das nicht dulden werde. Ich habe sie hierher gebeten weil ich möchte das sie sich dazu äussern."

Hermione wusste garnicht wie ihr geschah. Oder was sie sagen sollte. Sie stammelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, ohne ihn anzusehen. Doch dann sprang sie auf , sah ihn an und sagte,

„Woher wissen sie es?Wie können sie sich so sicher sein? Um ehrlich zu sein, ja es stimmt. Aber ich weiss nicht warum sie sich so sicher sind,wo ich selbst nicht weiss was mit mir geschieht."

Noch immer sah sie ihn an. Er bemerkte das sie Tränen in den Augen hatte,doch hatte er nicht vor es ihr zu leicht zu machen. Er wollte,nein er brauchte eine Antwort.

Er Bewunderte diese Selbstsicherheit die sie selbst jetzt noch hatte. Er liebte sie,diese Selbstsicherheit,ja er liebte Hermione. Er liebte sie wie er noch nie jemanden geliebt hatte. Und er hielt es kaum aus jetzt wo sie so selbstsicher und vordernt vor ihm stand.

Als Dumbledore von ihm erfuhr das er den verdacht hatte sie hätte sich in ihn verliebt weil sie ihn immer wieder anstarrte und er nicht wüsste wie er darauf reagieren sollte,da hatte Dumbledore sofort zugesagt sich darum zu kümmern. Doch hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben innerlich so getobt vor Eifersucht. Er wollte sie um jeden Preis, doch jetzt schien sie sich in einen anderen verliebt zu haben und diesen Gedanken konnte er nicht ertragen. Er musste sie sehen, sie sprechen. Er wollte von ihr selbst hören wie sie dazu stand. Er wollte **ihre** Wahrheit hören. Und nachdem sie ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte das sie nicht wusste was sie empfand, da sah er so etwas wie einen Hoffnungsschimmer aufkommen.

Er trat auf sie zu und bevor sie registrieren konnte was hier geschah oder reagieren konnte, schloss er sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

Er wollte sie um jeden Preis.

Er stiess seine Zunge hart in ihren Mund, so als wolle er jedem Zweifel den Raum nehmen.

Hermione war tatsächlich nicht in der Lage zu Reagieren. Es geschah so schnell und völlig unerwartet.

Und zu ihrem Entsetzen gefiel es ihr.

Er nahm sie sich,er wollte sie . Er, der große Albus Dumbledore.

Sie wollte ihn jetzt ebenso, auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum.

Sie hatte schon immer eine schwäche für intelligente Männer gehabt und sie bewunderte ihn in jeglicher Hinsicht,aber mehr nicht.

Und doch fühlte sich das hier so richtig an. So gut.

Hermione erwiederte seinen Kuss auf so eine bestimmende weise das er ein wenig erschrak.

Nun schlang auch sie ihre Arme um ihn und fing an seine Zunge sanft mit ihrer zu liebkosen.

Die beiden verfielen in Leidenschaftliche Küsse.

Er drehte sie im Kuss so das er nun mit dem rücken zum Bett stand. Sanft drückte er sie aufs Bett und folgte ihr ohne das sie voneinander abließen.

Dumbledore wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, sie wollte ihn auch!!!

Und dabei hätte er nach seiner Kurzschlussreaktion höchstens mit einer Ohrfeige gerechnet.

Doch nun bekam er etwas, wovon er nicht mal zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Sie beide verbrachten einige heiße Stunden miteinander, bevor Hermione sich wieder auf den Weg machte.

Ein Kuss war der Abschied, doch sie wussten beide auch ungesagt das dies nicht das letzte mal war.

Es folgten regelmäßige treffen. Sie begannen eine Affäre.

Trotz dieser Affäre konnte Hermione sich nicht vor ihren Gefühlen verstecken.

Doch sie und Dumbledore hatten nie darüber gesprochen. Hermione ging immer davon aus das er wusste das sie ihn nicht liebte, und Dumbledore wollte es nie ansprechen, weil er wusste das sie ihn wohl niemals würde lieben können und er wollte diese treffen nicht kaputtmachen. Vieleicht wusste er es ja auch garnicht wirklich und hatte nur Angst vor der möglichen Wahrheit.

So oder so hatte er den Entschluß gefasst das was sie hatten zu geniessen und es reichen zu lassen.

Sie trafen sich nicht mehr nur in seinem Schlafgemach. Wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergab dann trafen sie sich in Hogsmead und er Disapperierte mit ihr an die wunderbarsten Orte.

Es waren Menschenleere Orte, eine Höhle oder auch ein Wald aber, aber es war immer wunderschön für beide.

In den Stunden die sie miteinander verbrachten, probierten sie alles aus. Es gab keine Tabus. Für Hermione nicht, weil das was sie hatten für sie nichts als Sex war. Und für ihn gab es keine weil er sie über alles Liebte.

Als das 6. Jahr sich dem Ende näherte, war Hermione gerade wieder auf dem Weg zu einem ihrer treffen,als sie daran dachte ob sie die anstehenden Ferien ansprechen sollte.

Und obwohl sie sich schon einige Heimliche treffen ausgemalt hatte, dachte sie jetzt nur daran ob es tatsächlich die Möglichkeit für solche treffen gab.

Sie entschied sich es ihm zu überlassen dies anzusprechen.

Hermione war wie immer sehr darauf bedacht von niemandem gesehen zu werden als sie wie selbstverständlich sein Büro betrat. Sie ging direkt zur Treppe die nach oben führte, denn sie schaute sich hier schon lange nicht mehr groß war sie schon so oft hier gewesen

das sie sein Büro in und auswendig zu kennen schien.

Sie ging an Fox vorbei, tätschelte, begleitet von einem Hallo, kurz seinen Kopf und ging dann hinauf zum Schlafgemach.

Als sie den Raum betrat merkte sie gleich das sich sein Gesicht wie immer erhellte.

Sie versuchte es so gut es ging zu verdrängen, denn jedesmal wenn sie es sah versetzte es ihr einen Stoß.

Ihr war klar das er weit mehr Gefühl in diese Sache steckte als sie es tat.

Um ihr schmerzendes Gewissen zu überspielen ging sie direkt zum Bett,setzte sich und fing an sich auszuziehen.

Er kam zu ihr und bedeutete ihr noch zu warten, weil er ihr etwas sagen wollte.

„Oh Gott" schoß es ihr in den Kopf, er wird doch nicht......?"

Das musste,nein das wollte sie unter allen Umständen verhindern.

Sie sprang vom Bett auf, nahm ihren Zauberstab und zauberte sich die oberste Schicht Kleidung weg.

Sie gab den Blick frei auf ein wunderschönes aber sehr Sexy aussehendes Paar Reizwäsche mit Strapsen.

Ihm stockte der Atem.

Sie nutzte diese Chance und verwickelte ihn sofort in ein heißes Lustspiel in dem sie sich wie immer voll und ganz fallen liessen und einander alles gaben.

Er Liebkoste ihre harten Brustwarzen und leckte sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst, bis sie ihren Körper aufbäumte.

Und obwohl ihre Beine unter dem Orgasmus zu zittern angefangen hatten, wollte sie ihm die gleiche Befriedigung verschaffen.

Sie küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich und leckte über seine Brustwarze, was ihn kurz aufstöhnen lies.

Sein Glied war schon ganz steif von ihrem Gestöhne geworden während er sie geleckt hatte, und er befürchtete jetzt wo sie seine Eichel mit ihrer Zunge umspielte, das er zu schnell kommen würde.

Doch Hermione hatte in der Zeit mit ihm viel gelernt.

Sie verstand es, ihn mit dem Mund und ihrer Zunge zu verwöhnen, ohne es zu weit zu treiben.

Wenn sie merkte, das sein Stöhnen und sein Atmen lauter und schneller wurden, hielt sie inne und küsste seinen Bauch und seine Brust, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.

Doch bevor er jetzt doch noch kam setzte sie sich auf ihn und lies sein Glied langsam in sich eindringen.

Heute wollte sie die Kontrolle und es zu Ende bringen, und er lies ihr diese Macht.

Sie ritt wild auf ihm, sie war selbst wieder ganz heiß, auch durch diese Macht die sie nun hatte und sie beide Stöhnten gemeinsam ihrem Orgasmus entgegen.

Hermione lies sich auf ihn sinken und blieb erschöpft aber glücklich auf ihm liegen.

Dumbledore ging es nicht besser.

So wie heute war es nie gewesen. Der Sex mit ihr war immer der Wahnsinn gewesen, aber heute hatte sie sich selbst übertroffen. Er schloss seine Arme um sie und küsste sie.

Nachdem sie eine Weile so da lagen sprach er nochmal an das er ihr etwas sagen wolle.

Ihr Magen drehte sich bei dem Gedanken an das Gefühls Gespräch das sie hier immer noch vermutete

doch jetzt gab es nichts was sie hätte tun können um das zu verhindern, ausser vielleicht aufstehen und wegrennen,doch das war zu kindisch.

Sie hob den Oberkörper vorsichtig an und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Hermione, du weisst ja das die Ferien anstehen....."

Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Ich habe mir da etwas überlegt und wüsste gerne wie du darüber denkst."

**Ende erstes Kapitel**


End file.
